


i'll be in the middle (you two get along)

by coldairballoons



Series: Intertwined [1]
Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Matchmaking, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldairballoons/pseuds/coldairballoons
Summary: William Murdoch was a detective. He was paid to see things that others didn't.However, his wife and his boyfriend were a special kind of oblivious, and that needed to change.(Title from "In The Middle" by Dodie)
Relationships: William Murdoch/James Pendrick, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden, William Murdoch/Julia Ogden/James Pendrick
Series: Intertwined [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132649
Kudos: 4





	i'll be in the middle (you two get along)

**Author's Note:**

> My partners: Man, there's always Julia with the matchmaking of oblivious James and William, never the other way around...  
> Me: Hold my chocolate milk.

“James,” William hummed, setting down a file, “are you free this Friday?” The two sat next to each other in William’s office, the shutters drawn, armchairs pressed together so James’ head could rest on William’s shoulder as he flipped through the evidence for the case. It was late, late enough that it was unlikely the inspector would come barging into his office, and one of his free hands was carding through James’ messy hair as he worked. 

The inventor hummed softly, opening his eyes--clearly, the steady movements had lulled him into a sort of sleepy daze--and shrugged. “I should be, I’ve got no plans… besides you, but you’re with Julia then, aren’t you?” 

William leaned over to kiss his forehead, James smiling in sleepy appreciation, and smoothed out his hair. “Perhaps, no definite plans.”

Well, he did have a plan. In fact, one that included both of his respective partners, a romantic dinner, and perhaps a little scheming. To be fair, William had never gotten this chance--Julia had been the one to nudge he and James together, and she seemed perfectly content to share her lover, as did James. And while William did know that Julia had expressed feelings for men (and women) outside of their marriage, he didn’t recall a time in which she had acted upon those feelings. 

Still, he knew that smile, that tilt at the corner of her lips that showed when she was with William, that had begun to show up when she saw James at work in William’s office, fiddling with some new invention or another, or perhaps a blueprint, laid out on the floor, held down by one too many cups of coffee. He knew the tone of her voice she took when William was overworking himself, instead turning to James as its target as of late.

But James was oblivious--so William suspected, at the very least, despite his own expressions of affection in a way that was so bluntly James it made William smile. A reference to Julia had sprung up multiple times in conversation about his latest inventions, he’d started designing some small things to make her work easier, to surprise her. His latest endeavor had ended with a handheld electric scalpel, and while it ended up shaking her hand while she worked, Julia found it so endearing that she gave it a place of honor upon a shelf. 

James, now snoring softly against William’s shoulder, clearly had feelings for his wife. And Julia clearly had feelings for his boyfriend.

The only question that remained, he supposed, was how to get the two alone together...

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reach out on Tumblr at @coldairballoons, @bisexualwilliammurdoch and @locallemony! <3


End file.
